


I caught it

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Idiots, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: "yes, well, it didn't fall to the ground, so I think I caught it.""you, you- its""I think it counts"or just, koltira and thassarian being absolute idiots. could be idiot friends, could be idiot gays, either way it works.
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I caught it

Death knights couldn't feel pain as other living beings did. The dark magic moving through them only flowed differently to accommodate the new wounds, giving them a slight feeling of 'different'.

Koltira stood back to back with Thassarian, sighing deeply and stabbing his runeblade into the ground. The energy of the fight still thrumming loudly in his chest, filling his ears and shaking his fingers. He dipped his head, and a sharp laugh startled the human behind him.

"hey, thass, look i-" he cut himself off with a short giggle, turning around to his companion. "i caught it."

Thassarian turned, eyes widening at the sight before him. a dagger the length of his forearm stuck out of the elf's chest. 

He sputtered "you- its lodged in your chest!" 

"yes, well" he played with the pommel, "it didnt fall to the ground. so i think i caught it."

"Koltira you, you- its-"

"I think it counts." the elf either didnt notice the humans concern, or didn't care, and continued to play with the handle while walking towards where a death gate stood.

Thassarian stood, mouth slightly agape, more surprised at his friend than he probably should've been, all things considered. Both the elf and the human were dead in all actuality, a knife would be little problem now.

Koltira turned, "come on you idiot, everything else is dead. I rather like this knife, it needs some runes, but i cant do that here." the last bit seemed more of a musing than anything else.

A hollow sigh came out of the death knight, "good god"

**Author's Note:**

> not really betad, oops. uhghfh??? i wanna write more chaotic idiots, please,,,,give me ideas,,,,ill love you forever


End file.
